Jax
Jax – główny bohater gry ELEX, jest byłym dowódcą wojskowym frakcji Albów. Zarówno on jak i jego starszy brat Kallax są przybranymi synami Wardeka, który zamordował ich biologicznych rodziców Berserków i wychował dzieci jak własne, marząc o spadkobiercach. Historia Przed akcją gry Jax i jego brat Kallax mieli inne imiona i żyli na terenie Wyspy Berserków. Możliwe, że jako dzieci wygnańców lub po prostu jako normalni przedstawiciele tej społeczności. Wioska położona była na najdalszym południowym zakątku znanego świata, w Dolinie Wyklętych położonej w Edanie. Prawdopodobnie mieszkańcy trudnili się rybołówstwem lub wydobywaniem elexu, co wiele na to wskazuje ze względu na przybycie tam Albów. Ich atak zmienił wszystko - bohater i jego starszy brat ukryli się pod wozem. Na ich oczach zginął podczas walki ich ojciec, a szukającą ich matkę zastrzelono. Chłopców odnalazł Alb o imieniu Wardek, nadał im nowe imiona i zabrał do Lodowego Pałacu w Xakorze. Wyzbyli się uczuć, przestali być tacy jak reszta, stali się wkrótce w pełni Albami. Obaj stali się przykładem dla reszty Albów, a Wardek ukrył ich tożsamość. A przynajmniej przed Jaxem, gdyż Kallax był starszy i pamiętał rodziców, jednak dla niego było to już nieistotne. Szybko pięli się w hierarchii, osiągając stopnie dowódców, a więc byli o krok od osiągnięcia rangi elexetorów. Jax pilotował swój oblatywacz i dowodził oddziałami Albów atakującymi Abessę, Ignadon oraz Edan, likwidując Wolnych Ludzi oraz bestie, a także w szczególności polował na separatystów. Razem ze swoim ojcem i bratem wytropił i zamordował całe grupy. Podczas jednej z misji Wardek przyznał, że jest z nich dumny. Wkrótce jednak okazało się, że Tarek - pierwszy elexetor, prawa ręka Hybrydy - zaczął coś podejrzewać po przejrzeniu paru wpisów. Bojąc się, że odkryje kim są dwaj przykładni Albowie, Wardek zawiązał z jednym z elexetorów spisek. Miał na celu skłócenie potomków Wardeka, a następnie zniszczenie dowodów. Tymczasem elexetor zaczął knuć nowe intrygi, a plan okazał się bardziej złożony, niż z początku to zakładano. ELEX Wydarzenia z pierwszej części serii, w których Jax pełnił główną rolę. Katastrofa Historia, w której czyny głównego bohatera zmienią oblicze całego Magalanu, rozpoczyna się po tym jak jego myśliwiec zostaje zestrzelony przez tajemniczą osobę. Zaraz po wyjściu z rozbitego statku zostaje, zgodnie z Dyrektywą, skazany na śmierć za niewypełnienie misji, przez własnego brata, któremu towarzyszy grupa Albów. Pomimo śmiertelnej rany postrzałowej i upadku z wysokości, Jax przeżywa, spędzając kilka nocy w stanie letargu. W tym czasie z jego ciała wypływa cały elex, co przywraca mu człowieczeństwo i ludzką świadomość, a z drugiej strony pozostawia osłabionym cieniem dawnego siebie. Na domiar złego zostaje obrabowany przez nieznanego człowieka, tracąc cały swój dotychczasowy ekwipunek. Usiłując połączyć w myślach swą obecną sytuację, protagoniście udaje się odzyskać skradziony wcześniej przez banitę plecak odrzutowy. Następnie natyka na swojej drodze na Durasa, który po znokautowaniu Jaxa proponuje mu pomoc i eskortę do Goliet. Niezależnie od wyboru Jax dotarł do stolicy Berserków i tam rozeznał się w sytuacji. Złodziej pancerza thumb|242px|Spotkanie z RayemPo załatwieniu kilku spraw w Goliet oraz pomocy dla Durasa w sprawie Askora i znalezieniu C.R.O.N.Y. U4, swego starego drona, wyruszył na wschód - do Tavaru. W międzyczasie spotkał też albski patrol, który od razu go zaatakował, znalazł na dachu konwertera wystraszonego i enigmatycznego Kleryka Falka oraz pozbył się bandytów z obozu, ustanawiając go swoim własnym. Przybył do Piaskowych Sosen, pogranicza obu krain. Tam odnalazł za radą Durasa człowieka, który zabrał jego ekwipunek - Raya. Jax wyjął miecz i spytał, gdzie one są, a przestraszony Banita odparł, że już ich nie ma. W dalszej rozmowie powiedział jak się nazywa oraz że sprzedał rzeczy, aby wyrwać się z Goliet, a następnie dostać się do Fortu, stolicy Banitów. Zaproponował mu, że doprowadzi go do banickiej stolicy, pomoże jakoś stanąć na nogi, a także jeśli mu pomoże z listami gończymi wówczas będzie mu towarzyszem tak długo, jak Bestia z Xakoru zechce. W międzyczasie przypomniała mu się scena z przeszłości, jak jako dowódca albski kazał Banitom oddać zabrany zmarłemu Albowi elex, a potem postanowił ich zabić i wziąć cały elex, jaki tylko mieli. Wyruszył razem z nim w stronę siedziby frakcji. Minęli ruiny oraz konwerter, przy czym Ray zalecił byłemu Albowi, aby nie zbliżać się do niego i iść utartymi drogami. Kiedy dotarł do Fortu popytał Wyatta o list gończy za Rayem. Ten przekazał mu jedną z kopii wprowadzoną do obiegu, a następnie polecił poszukać innych polujących na nowego towarzysza podróży Jaxa. Ray dowiedział się, że niemal wszyscy, którzy dostali kopie, byli członkami jego gangu, a następnie że nie będą zbyt mili w stosunku do niego i wygnańca, ponieważ wykonają kontrakty bez zastanowienia. W przypadku Bomby'ego miał możliwość wykupienia za 1000 kryształków elexitu amnestię w oczach łowcy. Po długich poszukiwaniach zawędrowali do Ignadonu, gdzie odnaleźli Waltera. Kleryk zaczął uciekać, jednak go doścignęli. Ray i Jax wkrótce zrozumieli, że to on za wszystkim stał. Okazało się, że zanim Jax został na powrót Wolnym Człowiekiem, Ray zaatakował oddział Waltera. Jego towarzysze zostali zamordowani, ocalał tylko on, więc poprzysiągł banicie zemstę. Kiedy Jax zabiera listy i zabija Kleryka, Ray dziękuje i postanawia towarzyszyć nowemu przyjacielowi. 'Przystąpienie do frakcji i nowy dom' Po wykonaniu wielu zadań, Jax stanął przed wyborem frakcji. Musiał to zrobić, gdyż tylko tak mógł coś znaczyć u Wolnych Ludzi. W trakcie misji w Edanie odnalazł wiadomość informującą, że na terenie Doliny Wyklętych - miejsca, gdzie zsyłano tych co złamali prawo Berserków - znajdują się Albowie. Po rozmowie z nimi odkrył, że to nie lojaliści, lecz separatyści i że istnieje filia ich w konwerterze w południowej Abessie. Jax zdecydował się tam udać i odnalazł Sestaka, na którego będąc lojalistą polował. Natychmiast wyjawił swoje plany: dostać się do Lodowego Pałacu, zemścić się na Kallaxie za jego próbę zabójstwa oraz zlikwidować Hybrydę, który zniewolił Albów i zmusił ich wszystkich do walk z Wolnymi Ludźmi. Jednocześnie wyraził zainteresowanie powrotem do bycia Albem w kwestii dołączenia do separatystów. Lider Albów z konwertera wyjaśnił jednak, że tylko od najmłodszych lat można być Albem, a dorosły stać się nim nie może. Polecił mu więc dołączenie do jednej z trzech frakcji: Berserków, Banitów lub Kleryków. Wszędzie był inny rekrutujący - u Berserków był Ragnar, u Banitów William, a u Kleryków Reinhold. Nadmienił jednak, że mana Berserków jest zabójcza dla Albów, a założyciele dawnej frakcji Jaxa byli w rzeczywistości wygnańcami Kleryków, którzy zażyli elex i zaczęli kierować się logiką zamiast wiarą w Calaana. Niezależnie od przyjętej frakcji Jax dostał dzięki temu moce magiczne, a także pancerz frakcji i jej wyszkolenie, dzięki czemu mógł stawić czoła Albom, którzy na niego polowali. W międzyczasie odkrył też Matecznik - osadę w centralnej Abessie, która została przekazana przez Lloyda pod władzę dawnej Bestii z Xakoru. Jej mieszkańcy należeli do różnych frakcji, szukając ucieczki przez wojną. Siedzibą Jaxa stał się zamek w Mateczniku. Stojący na wzgórzu budynek z wieżą był idealnym miejscem, gdzie dawny Alb mógł sobie urządzić miejsce na nocleg, bazę operacyjną lub przechowalnię przedmiotów. Tymczasem po wstąpieniu do frakcji nowy członek jednej z frakcji Wolnych Ludzi otrzymał od Sestaka zadanie związane z jego zemstą na Kallaxie i Hybrydzie. 'Zardom' Zadaniem Jaxa było odnalezienie elexetora, który zbuntował się przeciwko Hybrydzie i żył jako pustelnik - Zardoma. Elexetor opracował plan, mający na celu obalenie rządów cyborga i zawarcie pokoju z Wolnymi Ludźmi. Stwierdził, że ma plan, jak zakończyć tyranię. Przede wszystkim należało ustanowić przyczółek, do czego idealnie posłużył Matecznik. Następną rzeczą było zrekrutowanie potężnej czarodziejki, dawniej należącej do Berserków - Kaji. Odeszła ona jednak, kiedy przywódcy frakcji zamierzali wykorzystać jej zdolności władania elexem do swych własnych celów, dlatego uznała, że najlepszym sposobem będzie odejście. Azyl znalazła w Mieście Pod Kopułą - jednej z największych i najlepiej strzeżonych osad, w dodatku kosmopolitycznej gdzie obok neutralnych żyli Albscy Separatyści, Banici, Klerycy i Berserkowie, a wszyscy przybyli tam, gdyż nie mogli znieść sztywnych zasad. Tak więc byli tutaj Banici niepodporządkowani Loganowi, niektórzy nawet podlegli wygnanemu Baxterowi, Berserkowie jacy uważali zasady odnośnie technologii za zbyt radykalne czy Klerycy, jacy nie zamierzali iść drogą gorliwego nawracania i wiary w bóstwo. thumb|272px|Jax wyłącza konwerterZardom wiedział jednak, że to za mało. Zdecydował się więc pozbawić Hybrydy źródeł elexu na ziemiach niebędących własnością Albów. Kazał Jaxowi wyłączyć konwerter na północy Abessy, co zwróciłoby uwagę Hybrydy, ponieważ dotychczas jedynymi konwerterami, jakie stracili lojaliści był ten w Edanie i ten w centrum wyżej wymienionej krainy, który separatyści ustanowili swoją kwaterą główną. Jax otrzymał kod, dzięki któremu mógł je wyłączyć. Po wyłączeniu jednego Albowie jedynie wzmocnili ochronę. Udało mu się wyłączyć konwertery w Abessie, a także jeden w Tavarze, dzięki czemu pozbawił Hybrydę większości surowców. Pozostawał jednak jeden konwerter - w Ignadonie. W jednym z konwerterów odnalazł, co ważniejsze, konwerter dla U4, który znów stał się jego nieodłącznym towarzyszem podróży. 'Big Bang - tajny projekt Banitów' W trakcie podróży Jax dotarł do Miasta Pod Kopułą, gdzie do swej grupy zdołał zrekrutować Kaję. Szybko podczas badań nad elexem znalazła wspólny język z nowo poznanym człowiekiem, gdyż tak jak ona był wygnańcem. Mocno wierzyła w to, że po wyrwaniu się spod kontroli elexu i Hybrydy jest w stanie się zmienić i stać człowiekiem. Duet musiał rozwiązać mnóstwo problemów z dotarciem do surowców, a gdy Kaja prowadziła badania, Bestia z Xakoru musiał zrobić wszystko, byle tylko nie dopuścić potworów i mutantów do niej. Kiedy zrobili już wszystko Kaja zgodziła się wspomóc Matecznik, jak wcześniej C.R.O.N.Y., Arx, Falk, Duras i Ray. Tymczasem w osadzie uwagę Jaxa przykuł pewien szakal, który był oswojony i bardzo posłuszny. Podejrzewał, że albo tym ludziom udało się go wychować od małego, albo też - co mało prawdopodobne - to jakiś skazaniec zmieniony maną Berserków w tegoż stwora. Nie znał jednak prawdy, która miała po jakimś czasie wyjść na jaw. W trakcie podróży Jax dotarł do Fortu, gdzie dowiedział się, że Logan planuje zbudować bombę. Kazał Jaxowi sprawdzić co u Konrada, a ten odparł że buduje bombę zdolną zniszczyć cały wszechświat. Konrad okazał się Klerykiem, porwanym przez Banitów do Fortu i tam nafaszerowany elexowymi narkotykami, przez co zwariował, lecz jednocześnie nie stracił swej inteligencji. Zardom obawiał się, że gdyby taka bomba powstała niewątpliwie postanowiłby wykorzystać inżyniera i jego wynalazek do zduszenia wszelkiego oporu ze strony Wolnych Ludzi oraz tym samym podporządkowania sobie całej planety. Jax wiedział, że tak długo jak jego wynalazek będzie budowany, stanowi zagrożenie dla wszystkich na kontynencie. thumb|270px|Jax po pokonaniu Big BangJax zdecydował się działać. Przeprowadził więc małe śledztwo, w którym to dowiedział się, że Big Bang potrzebuje kilku brakujących elementów. Były dowódca udał się więc w podróż przez cały kontynent i zdecydował się tym samym kupić zaufanie Konrada. Bomba ta, jaką Kleryk nazwał Big Bang potrzebowała koncentrycznego zwoju cewki krzyżowej, kondensatora Edwarda i przewodnika fazowego. Jax przebył całą pustynię i znalazł potrzebne elementy, a następnie powiedział przywódcy Banitów, że bomba jest gotowa. Jako poligon doświadczalny wybrano ruiny kopuły położone na północy Tavaru, pod wielkim wulkanem. Tam dwóch Banitów i Konrad przyprowadzili bombę, lecz wkrótce ta... zaatakowała i zabiła strażników, a Kleryk zostawił ją pod kluczem na obszarze kopuły razem z Jaxem, który przybył by pilnować urządzenia, które tak naprawdę okazało się robotem. Jax nie mógł uciec, gdyż wyjścia zostały zablokowane przez pola energetyczne, więc stanął do nierównej walki z monstrum. Wziął ze sobą leżący nieopodal blaster plazmowy LSR-T i zaczął atakować maszynę oraz jej część. Kiedy Warsztat - dron zbierający elex dla głównej części - został przez bohatera pokonany, wówczas maszyna przeszła w drugi tryb. Przestała strzelać z karabinu plazmowego i rzucać ładunki wybuchowe, a zaczęła pluć ogniem z miotacza. Ostatecznie maszyna padła, a Jax powiedział Księciu całą prawdę. Wściekły nakazał zabić Konrada, który udał się do Hortu. Nawet gdy zginie z ręki bohatera, jego umysł zostanie zapisany w pamięci drona, przebywającego w podziemiach Fortu, dalej pracującego nad swymi wynalazkami. 'Wielka Ofensywa Ulbrichta' Wkrótce Jax dowiedział się, że Ulbricht, sędzia Kleryków, planuje atak na Albów którzy, ustanowili w Ignadonie na granicy z Xakorem przyczółek, dążąc do dalszego podboju w celu zbierania elexu. Postanowił wesprzeć jego działania, do których był potrzebny dowódca, mogący poprowadzić armię. Nie miał nic do tego, aby to był ktoś spoza Kleryków, uważał bowiem że Albowie stanowią tak wielkie zagrożenie, że tylko jeśli Wolni Ludzie będą zjednoczeni to dadzą radę zepchnąć Albów z powrotem do Xakoru. Jax został więc wysłany by znaleźć kogoś kto się nadaje na dowódcę. Przeszedł wszystkie cztery krainy, ale każdy - Ragnar, Sestak i Zardom - odmówili mu pomocy. Ani w Edanie, ani w Abessie nikogo nie znalazł, w Ignadonie musiał pozostać ktoś, kto zabezpieczałby tyły atakujących, a pójście do Xakoru byłoby głupim ruchem. Nawet Lloyd z Matecznika się nie nadawał, a towarzysze byli wojownikami. Duras sugerował mu, aby poszukał Thoralda, ale tego nigdzie nie można było znaleźć, a dron Jaxa, Kaja i Arx nie mogli pomóc. W tej sytuacji pozostał jeszcze Ray. Zasugerował mu, aby poszedł zgodnie z wcześniejszymi sugestiami Ulbrichta do Fortu. Podejrzewał, że być może Logan lub William spróbują pomóc. Jednak ten musiał pilnować Fortu, więc nie mógł pomóc, zasugerował jednak rozmowę ze swoim kuzynem - Loganem. Książę nie zamierzał pomóc Klerykowi, gdyż interesowały go zyski, zanim jednak Jax odszedł zasugerował mu co innego - rozmowę z Zołzą, swoją bliźniaczą siostrą. Dodał, że zawsze chciała pomagać innym, więc może ona pomoże podróżnikowi. Ta początkowo była nieufna i niemiła wobec Jaxa, jednak powiedziała mu, że nie podoba jej się, iż cały czas siedzi w Forcie, zamiast walczyć u boku innych przeciwko Albom, którzy jej zdaniem stanowili realne zagrożenie, nawet dla Banitów. Jej zdaniem, co było prawdą, nie mieli zamiaru układać się z Banitami, tylko najpierw zebrali z całej puszczy elex, przeszliby przez Berserków, prawdopodobnie dobiliby jeszcze i Kleryków z wulkanicznej krainy, gdyż niewielu ich zostało po ostatniej kampanii, a wówczas Tavar stałby się ostatnim miejscem, nad którym Albowie by jeszcze nie panowali. Osamotnieni Banici byliby łatwym do pokonania przeciwnikiem dla tak potężnej frakcji jak Albowie z Xakoru. thumb|232px|Jax i Zołza na początku Wielkiej Ofensywy UlbrichtaJax i Zołza znaleźli wspólny język, kiedy ten powiedział jej, że rusza wielka ofensywa przeciwko Albom w Ignadonie i że on sam stworzył drużynę jaka ma swoją bazę w Mateczniku, skąd mogłaby atakować albskie wojska. Zołza, aby się upewnić czy przybysz aby nie próbuje jej oszukać postanowiła najpierw sprawdzić jakie są jego umiejętności bojowe. Ruszyli więc najpierw zaatakować plagę insektów, a także z postrachem Tavaru - wielkim potworem El Colosaro. W obu przypadkach Jax spisał się doskonale, wobec czego siostra Logana zgodziła się, aby ruszyć do Hortu razem z protagonistą. Tam przedstawił ją Ulbrichtowi, który znał o niej opowieści, jak razem ze swoim bratem i kuzynem obalili kilka lat temu Baxtera i przejęli kontrolę nad Fortem. Tutaj bohater ma do wyboru jak się potoczy bitwa - idą wszyscy, tylko połowa lub on i Zołza plus mała drużyna. Niezależnie od wyboru zaczęła się bitwa. Albowie wysłali swoje roboty, kolosy bojowe, drony oraz piechotę przeciwko wyznawcom Calaana. W pierwszej walce doszło do starcia o okopy. Klerycy je wygrali, jednak z pewnymi stratami. Następnie doszło do natarcia na konwerter, w trakcie którego jednak doszło do dwóch starć z siłami albskimi po drodze. Albowie zaalarmowali Lodowy Pałac, który dostarczył posiłków do obrony konwertera i nakazał zabezpieczyć wejście kodem. Jax i Zołza przedarli się, by następnie dotrzeć do wejścia, które wkrótce Jax otworzył i wyłączył ostatni konwerter. Wtedy to Zołza poznała prawdę - Jax był tym Jaxem, legendarną Bestią z Xakoru, dowódcą siejącym przerażenie wśród wszystkich Wolnych Ludzi, od Abessy po wschodnie krańce Tavaru. Pomimo początkowej złości, postanowiła mu pomóc. 'Konfrontacja z Thoraldem' Kiedy Jax zdołał poznać plan Zardoma, polegający na ataku na pałac przy pomocy mutantów oraz zdołał zabezpieczyć ziemie Wolnych Ludzi sam musiał poradzić sobie z innym zagrożeniem - Albowie dowiedzieli się o nim i nakazali za wszelką cenę swym wojownikom zabić Jaxa i spalić Matecznik dla przykładu, co oznaczało również zabicie wszystkich jego towarzyszy. Zołza, po uporaniu się z dwoma cyklopami w północnej Abessie wkrótce to pojęła ich zamiary i natychmiast powiadomiła o tym Jaxa. Duet ruszył i pokonał elexetora, mającego zniszczyć osadę. Sam zaś piął się dalej w hierarchii swojej frakcji, osiągając nawet najwyższą rangę. Tymczasem Zardom powiadomił go, że aby pokonać Hybrydę będą potrzebowali kolejnego silnego sojusznika - Thoralda Pielgrzyma. Jax tym samym postanowił stanąć twarzą w twarz z niedoszłym celem. Cyborg chciał go wyeliminować, a teraz były dowódca musiał go odnaleźć. Mężczyzna przebywał w ruinach pośród sadzonek Wszechserc. Thorald doskonale wiedział kim on jest, po czym nakazał mu wyłączyć konwertery w Xakorze, ponieważ Hybryda został przyparty do muru przez brak tych z ziem Wolnych Ludzi, ale to nie wystarczyło aby go osłabić. Jax wyłączył więc dwa pozostałe konwertery, przez co wszyscy Albowie zostali przyparci do muru. Trzeba było też znaleźć sposób na dostanie się do Lodowego Pałacu. Jax go znał - swój oblatywacz. Stał rozbity, ale na szczęście udało mu się naprawić przy pomocy odpowiednich narzędzi swoją maszynę, jednak nie mógł naprawić uzbrojenia, co oznaczało że aby dostać się do budynku trzeba było wbić się nim w system bariery, dzięki czemu będzie można dostać się do pałacu, zaatakować albską awangardę oraz zabić wreszcie albskiego przywódcę. Niestety nie wystarczyło odpowiedniego sprzętu, aby podlecieć w tamto miejsce, jedynie krótkodystansowe i wolne latanie było dopuszczalne. 'Spotkanie Wardeka' Po rozmowie z liderem Berserków Jax zaczął podejrzewać, że Zardom nie jest wobec niego szczery, co potwierdzał Pielgrzym wcześniej. Jax ruszył do ruin na pograniczu Abessy i Xakoru, gdzie wcześniej rozmawiał tyle razy z dawnym elexetorem. Wkrótce odnalazł to, czego się nie spodziewał - umowę o zestrzelenie jego oblatywacza. Gdyby takie coś ukazało się wśród Albów Jax najprawdopodobniej zostałby uniewinniony, lecz na to było już definitywnie za późno. Jednak inna nazwa była dla niego zaskoczeniem - strzelcem był jeden z Berserków, obecnie byłych, dobrze mu znany Ray. Ten natychmiast odpowiedział na wszystkie pytania. Opowiedział mu jak jego brat Tom został zmieniony w szakala przez albską magię. Zardom zastraszył go, że jeżeli piśnie choćby słowo lub nie zgodzi się na układ zabije szakala. Ten więc wykonał polecenie - strzelił z karabinu plazmowego w silnik lecącego oblatywacza i strącił z niebios albskiego dowódcę. Aby od tego uciec okradł nieprzytomnego Alba, sprzedał jego ekwipunek i uciekł do Tavaru, by żyć jako Banita. Jax znalazł formułę odwracającą zaklęcie i połączył wszystkie fakty w jedną kwestię: oswojony szakal w Mateczniku to właśnie Tom. Dwójka mężczyzn ruszyła natychmiast do osady, a Jax przywrócił Toma do normalnego stanu. Ray był mu bardzo wdzięczny. Gotów był zginąć za swój błąd, jednak Bestia z Xakoru odparł, że nie ma żadnego powodu, aby zabijać swojego przyjaciela. W międzyczasie dowiedział się wielu innych rzeczy o pozostałych kompanach: Kaja po kilku badaniach stwierdziła, że elex tak naprawdę żyje i jakby próbuje rozmawiać z ludźmi; Duras opowiedział historię związaną z Askorem, jednak uniknął kary dzięki pomocy Jaxa; Arx okazał się kanibalem, U4 został całkowicie naprawiony, Falk tak naprawdę był androidem i największym dziełem Konrada, zaś Zołza - jak się okazało - była nieuleczalnie chora na Szarą Śmierć, niezwykle rzadką chorobę, która pojawiła się po uderzeniu Komety, jednakże Jaxowi udało się stworzyć lekarstwo i dzięki temu wyzdrowiała. Tymczasem Jax odnalazł pośród separatystów swojego ojca, który miał dość tego, iż Hybryda wydał rozkaz zabicia Jaxa samemu Kallaxowi, teraz będącemu elexetorem. Postanowił zorganizować spotkanie braci w starych ruinach niedaleko wodospadu w północnej Abessie. Na miejscu starych zakładów jednak Kallax spotkał się, ale razem z wojownikami, robotami i kolosami Albów. Jax uciekł, ale zaczął podejrzewać, że Wardek coś kombinuje. Ten powiedział mu, aby wyruszył na starą wyspę Berserków, na terenie znanym jako Dolina Wyklętych. Niestety Jax nie mógł liczyć na żadną łódź - pozostała więc droga wpław. Na miejscu zaczął sobie przypominać obrazy. Dwójkę chłopców w spokojnej wiosce Berserków i rodziców tychże chłopców. Pewnego dnia wioskę zaatakowali albscy żołnierze, którzy poradzili sobie z obrońcami. Rodzice obu chłopców zginęli, jednak Alb imieniem Wardek znalazł dzieci Berserków pod wozem i wziął ze sobą do Xakoru. Jax odkrył, że on i Kallax nie są biologicznymi dziećmi Wardeka i że nie byli od początku Albami, tylko Berserkami. Na miejscu znalazł spokojną osadę Berserków, której mieszkańcy żyli głównie z rybołówstwa. Zrozumiał co musi zrobić, jeśli chce spotkać się z bratem w cztery oczy - zastraszyć go, że jeżeli się nie spotka lub spróbuje go zabić to ujawni dowody, co zniszczy jego, jego brata oraz Wardeka. Mając tą wiedzę postanowił wyruszyć do ojca z pytaniami, co ten uznał, za dobry pomysł, gdyż przejście Kallaxa na stronę separatystów byłoby doskonałe dla buntowników, Jaxa i przybranego ojca obu braci. 'Naprawiając oblatywacz' W następnych dniach Jax rozpoczął naprawę swojego oblatywacza. Części do jego naprawy mieściły się w takich miejscach jak ruiny w Dolinie Wyklętych, zniszczone osiedle mieszkalne na zachodniej granicy Abessy i Xakoru, które okupowali Albowie, a także w ruinach starej fabryki na granicy Edanu i Tavaru czy w ruinach Ignadonu. Potrzebował jednak jeszcze jednej rzeczy, jeśli chciał, aby jego maszyna wzbiła się w powietrze. Mianowicie chodziło o silnik sterujący oblatywacza. Potrzebna była część, dzięki której silnik zadziała, a maszyna będzie w stanie dolecieć w wyznaczone miejsce. Jax udał się więc do jedynego miejsca, gdzie mógł znaleźć potrzebny element - do Xakoru. Zlokalizował ją w jednym z albskich bunkrów, silnie bronionym przez roboty i kolosy wspomagające żołnierzy. Wiedząc o tym Jax zdecydował się zdobyć potrzebny przedmiot, jednak wymagało to dwóch dróg: po cichu lub szturmem. Niezależnie od tego, co wybrał Jax ostatecznie udało mu się do środka i zdobyć przedmiot. Jednak to nie był koniec problemów, bo jeśli chciał ruszyć na Lodowy Pałac musiał się odpowiednio przygotować. Zdecydował, że w takim przypadku musi znaleźć sojuszników. Poprosił o wsparcie każdego, kogo tylko mógł: Logana, Ulbrichta, Alois, Thoralda, a nawet Sestaka. Choć nie było to łatwe przekonał do siebie Wolnych Ludzi i separatystów. Od gracza zależy jednak, czy Jax zjednoczy trzy frakcje i separatystów albskich, czy też albscy sprzymierzeńcy zostaną rozbici, a szturm na Lodowy Pałac odbędzie się tylko z udziałem Wolnych Ludzi i też nie wszystkich (na przykład obalenie Logana czy śmierć Ulbrichta). Tymczasem u Thoralda Jax spytał jak idą postępy jego wielkiego eksperymentu. Celem tego była zmiana całego elexu na Magalanie w manę, co kompletnie odcięłoby Albów od nowych dostaw i skutecznie odcięło Hybrydę. Jednakże w czasie eksperymentu nagle coś się stało. Jax, który obserwował eksperyment oraz Thorald i Kaja padli nieprzytomni na ziemię. Kiedy zaczęli się cudzić po paru sekundach na miejsce teleportował się niewidziany od dawna Zardom, który zdradził najwyraźniej Jaxa i porwał Kaję. Wobec tego pozostali podjęli decyzję - Thorald zbierze armię i zaczeka na Bestię z Xakoru przed Lodowym Pałacem, razem z innymi Wolnymi Ludźmi oraz/lub albskimi separatystami. Bohater szybko odnalazł Kaję - przebywała w miejscu, gdzie wcześniej bywał Zardom. Elexetor planował coś z nią zrobić, ale co to Jax nie zdołał odnaleźć. Towarzyszka podróży była mu wdzięczna za ratunek. Jeżeli Jax był miły wobec Kaji i wykazuje się sporą empatią wtedy może zacząć się romans między nimi. Tymczasem Harley, Kleryk w osadzie któremu powierzono naprawę maszyny Jaxa, skończył naprawę, jednak musiał się jeszcze wstrzymać z oddaniem mu maszyny. Pozostały bowiem jeszcze dwie sprawy, czyli policzenie się z bratem oraz powstrzymanie albskiej ofensywy. Pielgrzym zdradził informacje o tym, że w Xakorze przy konwerterach i na granicy z ziemiami Wolnych Ludzi zaczęły koncentrować się liczne siły Albów. Jax zdecydował się spełnić wolę Berserka. 'W poszukiwaniu hasła do komnat Hybrydy' Jax wiedział, że naprawienie oblatywacza i zebranie armii nic nie da. Hybryda przebywał w komnatach, do których dostęp był możliwy jedynie dzięki odpowiedniemu hasłu, które znali tylko albscy elexetorzy. Bez tej wiedzy nie miał szans na zakończenie rządów cyborga. Wiedział jednak, kto może takową wiedzę posiadać - Kallax. Ze względu na awans na elexetora miał potrzebną wiedzę. Spotkał się więc z bratem sam na sam, grożąc mu, że jeżeli choć jeden żołnierz z nim będzie, to upubliczni wiedzę potrzebną do zniszczenia Kallaxa. Próbując przekonać jakoś brata próbował powiązań rodzinnych czy też logiki typowej dla Albów, jednak ostatecznie nic to nie dało. Doszło do walki, w której Kallax przegrał. Przy odpowiednio wysokiej oziębłości Kallax zostanie tylko ogłuszony, w każdym innym przypadku - zginie. Mimo pokonania Kallaxa bohaterowi nie udało się poznać kodu, niemniej zauważył lekkie zdenerwowanie u brata, kiedy ten wymienił hasło o niebiosach ciągnących się w nieskończoność oraz o prastarym projekcie ewakuacji ludzi z Magalana. Poszedł więc z tym do Harleya, a ten mu opowiedział masę nowych rzeczy o Starym Świecie - otóż Nieskończone Niebiosa, jeden z ważnych elementów religii Kleryków, do których pójdą prawdziwie zasłużeni wobec Calaana, miały inną historię. W czasach przed Kometą była to korporacja, która tuż przed katastrofą współpracowała z lokalnym rządem. Klerycy wierzyli, że skoro pojawia się przy nich symbol ich boga to oznacza jednocześnie, że Stary Świat mógł w ich bóstwo wierzyć. Jax wyruszył więc dowiedzieć się co nieco na temat Calaana i jego kultu w Ignadonie. Jego poszukiwania doprowadziły go nieoczekiwanie na pogranicze Tavaru i Ignadonu, w pobliże wielkiego wulkanu. Bazując na wcześniejszych notatkach odnalazł w ten sposób kod do tajemniczego bunkra w wulkanie. Wszedł tam i zaczął sprawdzać notatki, wedle których rząd planował użyć znalezionej przez niego rakiety do ewakuacji z planety najbardziej znaczących osób. W trakcie ich czytania jedna z fraz rzuciła mu się w oczy - Arvid. Wkrótce odkrył prawdę o Klerykach i co ciekawe ich przywódcy wiedzieli o tym doskonale, tak jak pewna część społeczeństwa. Otóż Calaan nie był bogiem, lecz tak naprawdę olbrzymią rakietą, jaka miała ocalić mieszkańców Magalana. Projekt tej rakiety planowany był w ruinach na terenie zachodniego Edanu, gdzie mieściła się siedziba korporacji. Oznaczało to, że tam powinien znaleźć odpowiedź na swoje pytanie. Równocześnie Jax zaczął mieć pewne teorie odnośnie pochodzenia Hybrydy. thumb|280px|Prawdziwa tożsamość Hybrydy.Kiedy tylko doszedł do ruin skleił całą historię w całość. Hasłem Hybrydy było jego prawdziwe imię i nazwisko. Jax wszystko zestawił w całość. Otóż Kometa została zauważona przez Stary Świat. Jeden z rządów, jaki rządził obecnymi krainami w czasach przed Kometą, szukał ratunku. Nieskończone Niebiosa zatrudniały kilku naukowców. Część z nich chciało ewakuować wszystkich ludzi z planety lub ocalić w schronach. Ale rząd nie dbał o ludzi, chciał tylko przetrwać. Calaan był jednym z tych planów. Jego nadzorcą i pomysłodawcą był człowiek o imieniu Arvid. Kiedy zaś Kometa uderzyła, to właśnie on poprowadził kilku z ludzi do miejsca startu rakiety, wybił przy ich pomocy wszystkich napotkanych, a wszelką prawdę o Calaanie zatarł, tworząc pierwszych Kleryków. Jednak rywal naukowca miał inny sposób - stworzenie kapsuł kriostazy, dzięki czemu ludzie mogliby zaczekać aż warunki świata się poprawią i odbudują Magalana. Jeden jedyny tak zrobił, podczas gdy inni wybrali schrony, jednak przez przypadek elex wszedł w kontakt z jego kapsułą, przez co zaczął się zmieniać, aż w końcu zamknął się w szczelnej obudowie, stając się cyborgiem i zbierając minerał. Jax odkrył nazwisko naukowca - dr Adam Charles Dawkins. Teraz wiedział wszystko - Albowie zostali przejęci przez Dawkinsa, aby zebrali elex, by ten mógł się cały czas rozwijać, zarazem uniemożliwiając im wejście w następny etap ewolucji. Dzięki tej wiedzy, zakończyły się przygotowania do ostatecznego szturmu. 'Atak na Lodowy Pałac' Zdając sobie sprawę, że dostanie się do Hybrydy jest tylko kwestią czasu postanowił sprawdzić jak się mają finalne prace nad oblatywaczem. Mógł latać, jednakże Harley nie naprawił działek, ponieważ nic nie wiedział o ataku. Kłótnię obu mężczyzn podsłuchał Ray. Po kryjomu wszedł na pokład maszyny i wykonał samobójczy lot z Matecznika ku siedzibie Albów, wbijając się w mur energetyczny i neutralizując barierę, która chroniła dawnych pobratymców Jaxa przed najazdami Wolnych Ludzi. Bestia z Xakoru uznał, że Banita postanowił odkupić swe winy, dając szansę właścicielowi samolotu oraz wszystkim sprowadzonym pod bramy Lodowego Pałacu sprzymierzeńcom. Jeśli bohater ma niską oziębłość wówczas Ray okazuje się być ranny, ale żywy, argumentując że jego ocalenie nie oznacza wcale spłatę długu, jaki zaciągnął u Jaxa. Tymczasem rozpoczął się atak na Lodowy Pałac. Jax przyprowadził ze sobą kogo tylko mógł - Thoralda z Berserkami, Logana z Banitami, Ulbrichta z Klerykami oraz Sestaka z Albami-separatystami. Walka była zacięta, ostatecznie jednak obrońcy padli pod naporem sił atakujących. Podczas gdy towarzysze podróży i dowódcy razem ze swoimi podwładnymi pozostali pod Lodowym Pałacem, Jax wszedł do dawnego domu. Zastał tam Tareka, Pierwszego Elexetora i prawą rękę Hybrydy. Ten jednak nie zaatakował, obwiniając bohatera o wpuszczenie obcych do domu Albów. Jax tymczasem ruszył do komnat cyborga. 'Upadek Hybrydy' Wchodząc coraz głębiej do Lodowego Pałacu Jax nie był o dziwo przez nikogo atakowany. Nagle odezwał się jego dawny zwierzchnik - Hybryda. Oznajmił, że wiedział iż przybędzie i czeka na niego. Przechodził pustymi korytarzami, aż w końcu dotarł do pokojów Kallaxa, swojego i Wardeka. Tam w pokoju przybranego ojca odnalazł jego cztery nagrania. Teraz cała prawda wyszła na jaw - to Wardek chciał się pozbyć ich obu. Tarek zaczął coś węszyć, w związku z czym u przybranego ojca dwójki chłopców rosły obawy, że ten dowie się prawdy i nakaże zabić Alba. W związku z tym postanowił uknuć z Zardomem spisek, wedle którego zastraszony Ray strzeli z albskiego karabinu w dyszę oblatywacza i zestrzeli tym samym Jaxa. Kallax, poinformowany o porażce jeszcze przed tym wszystkim przez ojca, wyruszył ku miejscu zestrzelenia maszyny. Natychmiast więc, zgodnie z Dyrektywą Albów, nakazał stracić Jaxa. Tymczasem Wardek, dowiedziawszy się że młodszy syn przeżył i nie jest już Albem, lecz na powrót Wolnym Człowiekiem, uknuł jeszcze jeden plan. Dołączył do separatystów i postanowił napuścić braci na siebie. Ostatecznie obaj przegrali, jak się okazało, ponieważ Kallax stracił w pojedynku życie, a Jax - brata. thumb|265px|Hybryda przed decyzją Jaxa.Bohatera ogarnął gniew, lecz nauczył się już dawno go ukrywać. Ruszył ku komnatom Hybrydy, a przed jego drzwiami wpisał odpowiednie hasło - doktor Adam Charles Dawkins. Stając przed jego obliczem wciąż myślał, że decyzję Wardeka ugruntował Hybryda, ponieważ pochodzili z Berserków, a tym samym nie byli czystymi Albami, przez co stwarzali zagrożenie. Dawkins odparł, że przemawiają przez niego uczucia, nie zaś logika jak w jego własnym przypadku. Jaxowi wyjaśnił, że jest wybrańcem, podobnie było z Thoraldem dopóki nie poprosił Kaji o pomoc, przez co okazał słabość. Wkrótce Jax odparł, że Wolni Ludzie nie byli wrogami Albów, lecz kiedy Hybryda przejął władzę i zarządził agresywne zbieranie elexu wówczas Berserkowie, Banici i Klerycy poczuli się zagrożeni i tym samym zaatakowali Xakor, przez co teraz ma Wolnych Ludzi u swoich bram, gotowych zabić Albów. Cyborg jakim stał się dr Dawkins odparł, że to co myślą te trzy frakcje, nie ma żadnego znaczenia, lecz bohater musi znać prawdę. Otóż Dawkins po wejściu w kontakt z nowym dla Magalana minerałem zaczął słyszeć głosy, gdyż sam stał się istotą z czystego elexu. Okazało się, że Kometa XJLY nie została sprowadzona na planetę przez przypadek. Nie była to kolizja, lecz atak. Wysłała go obca cywilizacja, której technologia i zdolność władania elexem, co oznacza że prawdopodobnie również magią, znacznie przekraczała te, które posiadali ludzie. Zbieranie elexu było częścią tego planu, ponieważ z każdą kolejną dawką i z każdym kolejnym czasem słyszał je coraz częściej i silniej. Wybrańcy mieli być nowym krokiem ewolucji człowieka, grupką mogącą przetrwać najazd na planetę i stworzyć ludzkość od nowa, teraz jednak opartą o elex. Dawkins uważał, że raz zawiódł, bo ostrzegał przed uderzeniem, ale jego ostrzeżenia zignorowano i nie zawiedzie ponownie. Jax teraz rozumiał - to nie Hybryda był największym zagrożeniem, lecz Najeźdźcy, jak nazwał obcych. Dawkins stanowił tylko chwilowe zagrożenie. Mimo wszystko wciąż chciał się z nim uporać. Odparł więc logicznym pytaniem, czy Najeźdźcy mogą zostać odparci, dzięki manie Berserków, brawurze Banitów, logice Albów oraz technologii Kleryków, zjednoczonej pod jednym sztandarem. Adam odparł jednak, że jest to niemożliwie, ponieważ potrafią zmieniać tor lotu komet i rozumieją elex znacznie lepiej niż jakikolwiek człowiek na Magalanie. Mając tą wiedzę Jax miał tylko dwie drogi: stać się albskim elexetorem przy wysokiej oziębłości lub też stanąć do walki. Opcja opowiedzenia tego wszystkim została przez Hybrydę uznana za irracjonalną. W przypadku walki Hybryda zaatakował Jaxa. Nie było łatwo przez szpony cyborga, wyrzutnię rakiet oraz karabin plazmowy. Mimo wszystko bohaterowi udało się go pokonać. Przy odpowiednio niskiej oziębłości okazuje się, że przeżył starcie i niemal śmiertelne uszkodzenia mechanicznego ciała. Jax wsadził więc sadzonkę podarowaną mu przez Thoralda prosto w Hybrydę, aby temu powróciło człowieczeństwo. Rozumiejąc powoli bohatera ten postanowił o wszystkim co wie opowiedzieć Albom i Wolnym Ludziom, jednakże nie mógł tego zrobić osobiście - poprosił więc Bestię z Xakoru o pomoc. 'Dalsze losy' thumb|250px|Jax przy wejściu do Lodowego Pałacu.Niezależnie od obranej drogi Jax już o wszystkim wiedział. Wyszedł przed wejście do budowli i rozejrzał się wokoło, spoglądając w niebo. Rządy Hybrydy dobiegły końca, a Magalan mógł się cieszyć spokojem, zaś Albowie - odbudować relacje z Wolnymi Ludźmi i ponownie się zjednoczyć. Jax, wiedząc już wszystko, powiedział Tarekowi o oszustwie Hybrydy i chęci pomocy Albom w odbudowie ich doktryny przed Hybrydą. Odnalazł też Zardoma, który dał mu wybór zakończenia tego wszystkiego - może go oszczędzić lub też zabić. W przypadku oszczędzenia Zardom udaje się na północ, z dala od Xakoru, gdzie już nikt więcej go nie zobaczy i nie dowie się o jego losach, nawet Jax. Przed Lodowym Pałacem bohater ogłosił zwycięstwo. Zależnie od wyborów losy będą inne. W przypadku sadzonki jedynie Banici Logana okażą się wrogami, z wyjątkiem Zołzy, która wybierze bohatera i - jeśli przeżył - Raya. W przypadku bycia elexetorem wszyscy będą wrogami, nawet separatyści. Jednak w przypadku zabicia Hybrydy nikt nie zaatakuje bohatera. Thorald, Sestak, Tarek, Logan i Ulbricht, a także ich podwładni oraz towarzysze Jaxa dowiedzieli się prawdy. Mając kilka lat na przygotowania zdecydowali się na zorganizowanie wszystkiego po swojemu - Thorald postanowił zintensyfikować swoje badania nad elexem i zarządzić Berserkom przygotowania do walki i przetwarzania substancji. Możliwe też, że część z zakazów korzystania z technologii zostało zniesionych w celu badań nad możliwością wytworzenia technologii opartej na przetworzonym elexie, jakim była mana. Sestak zebrał separatystów i na powrót albskie społeczeństwo stało się jednością. Byli gotowi na współpracę, choć niełatwą, z Pierwszym Elexetorem, jeśli ten już nigdy więcej nie będzie działał jak Hybryda. Jednocześnie od dowódcy separatystów dowiedział się, że Wardek nie przybył na bitwę i uciekł. Jax opowiedział mu prawdę o jego odejściu od Albów, co zdziwiło Sestaka, gdyż Wardek wydawał się kochać swoich synów, nawet jak na Alba. Tarek z kolei postanowił przygotować Albów najszybciej jak się tylko da, by ich technologia i magia okazały się kluczowe do przetrwania ludzkości. Z logicznego punktu widzenia wynikało, że Albowie będą musieli wspomóc Wolnych Ludzi, jeśli sami chcą przeżyć. Postanowił więc zbudować w miarę dobre relacje, nawet z Klerykami z Ignadonu. Loganowi co prawda początkowo było to obojętne, wiedział jednak że Najeźdźcy i po nich przyjdą. Zdecydował się więc przetrząsnąć cały Tavar w poszukiwaniu przydatnych technologii, szczególnie w poszukiwaniu obiecanej bomby z czasów Starego Świata. Nie zamierzał jednak w żadnym razie współpracować z Albami. Tymczasem Ulbricht zdał sobie sprawę, że jeśli Najeźdźcy prześcigają w magii i technologii nawet samych Albów z Xakoru, to nikt nie jest bezpieczny. Miał zamiar odnowić Wielką Radę Magalana, która jednoczyła Wolnych Ludzi dekady temu, tym razem jednak zapraszając do niej też niedawnych wrogów wszystkich trzech frakcji. Tymczasem ich podwładni usłyszeli od Jaxa to samo. Reinholdowi niełatwo było pójść na ugodę z Albami, jednakże wiedział, że skoro Ulbricht uważa Najeźdźców za poważne zagrożenie to i on zrobi co może, by Klerycy byli gotowi. William, tak jak Logan, nie miał zamiaru współpracować z Hybrydą lub Albami, niemniej rozumiał powagę sytuacji. Zdecydował się działać samodzielnie. Ragnar zdecydował się posłuchać Thoralda, przekazując mu pełnię władzy nad Edanem i całą frakcją, dzięki czemu ten mógłby szkolić wojowników i poszukać kilku śmiałków, którzy mogliby sprawdzić czy doniesienia o technologii napędzanej maną nie są tylko marzeniami. Alois tymczasem, słysząc wieści od Ulbrichta i Reinholda polecił rozbudować miasto tak, aby mogło wytrzymać ataki kosmitów przez długi czas. Jax wrócił do Matecznika. Opowiedział Lloydowi całą historię, co ten skwitował, że osada zawsze była atakowana, a jej mieszkańcy - zaharowani w boju, więc atak obcych nie będzie niczym szczególnym. Z towarzyszami uciął sobie kilka zdań. U4 nie wyraził się za bardzo na temat bieżącej sytuacji, jednak poprzysiągł swojemu panu wierność i pełną gotowość do działania. Duras postanowił dalej pomagać ludziom, a gdy Najeźdźcy zaatakują - zorganizować małą grupę bojową do walki w nieregularny sposób. Zołza postanowiła wspomóc bohatera i poszukać kolejnych sojuszników, a także bronić go nawet jeśli Logan i William uznaliby go za wroga. Kaja postanowiła dalej badać elex, by być lepiej przygotowaną na nadchodzącą wojnę. Jedna z tych dwóch może powiedzieć, jak wiele Jax dla niej znaczy, jeżeli któraś go kocha dzięki odpowiednim akcjom i rozmowom gracza. Ray i Tom, jeżeli ten pierwszy przeżył, zdecydują się również pójść wszędzie za Jaxem. Falk zdecyduje się pomóc wszystkim ludziom, jakich napotka w czasie ich wędrówki przez Magalan. Co prawda Arx wciąż będzie zimnym kanibalem, jednakże logika podpowiadać mu będzie, iż Bestia z Xakoru może oznaczać dla niego nowe możliwości, dlatego pójdzie w ślad za nim, razem ze swoim albskim stylem życia, magią i technologią. thumb|225px|Sygnał Najeźdźców nad Magalanem.Tymczasem Jax spojrzał w niebo i zobaczył to, co widział już przy wyjściu z Lodowego Pałacu. Jednak teraz wydawało mu się jaśniejsze i bardziej wyraźne. Na nocnym niebie ujrzał ciemną kulę otoczoną złocistym pierścieniem, jakby jakąś tarczą. Samo znajdowało się w jakiejś innej tarczy o kolorze złotym, najwyraźniej było to pole siłowe. Nie wiedział co to oznacza, lecz wiedział kto stoi za tym "sygnałem" - Najeźdźcy. To oznaczało, że czasu było coraz mniej. Rozpoczął więc przygotowania do następnej wędrówki. Wiedział co musi zrobić - znaleźć sposób na pokonanie Najeźdźców i ocalić mieszkańców Magalana przed pewną zagładą. ELEX 2 Prawdopodobnie Jax powróci ponownie jako główny bohater. Po wydarzeniach z pierwszej części najprawdopodobniej Najeźdźcy rozpoczną atak na planetę, a losy Magalana ponownie znajdą się w rękach Jaxa. Charakterystyka Jako Alb Jax, będąc Albem, był określany przez Wolnych Ludzi mianem Bestii z Xakoru. Jego znakomita taktyka i strategia, a także okrucieństwo i bezwzględność dały się we znaki wszystkim - Berserkom z Edanu, Klerykom z Ignadonu, a nawet interesom Banitów z Tavaru. Szczególnie mocno odczuli to mieszkańcy Abessy, gdzie działał najsilniej. Niejednemu napędził potężnego strachu. Kiedy siły trzech frakcji zaatakowały Albów w Xakorze, Jax posiadający stopień dowódcy, osobiście nadzorował obronę bunkra i odparł najeźdźców. Razem ze swym przybranym ojcem oraz bratem zwalczał wszelki opór, polował również na separatystów i byłych Albów, którzy przeżyli i przestali być tacy jak Jax. Bezwzględne tropienie albskich separatystów wzbudziło w Sestaku podziw, ale i przerażenie. Wiedział doskonale, że jeżeli nie będzie ostrożny, to dowódca przyjdzie i po niego. Sam Jax, za swoje dokonania był bliski uzyskania tytułu elexetora, razem ze swoim bratem, co było niemałym zaszczytem w albskim społeczeństwie, opartym o logiczne myślenie i hierarchię wojskową. Jako Wolny Człowiek Jako Wolny Człowiek Jax był zupełnie inną osobą niż w czasach, kiedy był Albem. Zaczął odczuwać emocje, kierować się nie tylko logiką, lecz również głosem serca. Zyskując nowych przyjaciół i przystępując do jednej z trzech frakcji stał się szanowaną osobą. Przejmując Matecznik wielu zaczęło postrzegać go, jako ostatnią nadzieję na obronę ziem Berserków, Kleryków i Banitów przed niedawnymi zleceniodawcami. Kilku jednak znało jego poprzednią tożsamość, rozumiejąc jednak, że to nie urodzenie czy wychowanie, lecz elex czynią z Albów postrach innych ludzi. Kiedy zdołał odeprzeć atak na Ignadon, sabotować działania Konrada, pomóc Miastu Pod Kopułą oraz wspomóc Thoralda w jego eksperymencie zmiany całego elexu na Magalanie w manę, wówczas Wolni Ludzie nie postrzegali go już jako wroga, lecz jako potężnego sojusznika w walce o swoje domy i życie. Dobrze dogadywał się ze swoimi towarzyszami, nawet jeżeli byli z innych frakcji. Galeria Jax posiadający Elex..jpg|Jax będący pod wpływem Elexu.|link= Gameplay2.jpg|Jax w stroju Banitów.|link= Jax w pancerzu elexetora(razem z kapturem i maską).jpg|Jax w pancerzu elexetora(razem z kapturem i maską)|link= Ciekawostki * Po raz pierwszy w historii produkcji Piranha Bytes, protagonista posiada imię oraz przeszłość sprecyzowane w trakcie rozgrywki. * Gdy Elex krążył jeszcze w żyłach Jaxa, jego włosy jak i skóra były jaśniejsze, a twarz pulchniejsza. * Jax jest jedną z niewielu osób, które nie urodziły się jako Alb, a zostały wcielone z zewnętrznej frakcji. * Jest w stanie romansować z Zołzą, lub Kają jeśli nabierze u nich dostatecznie dużo szacunku. * Gdy był albskim Dowódcą Wolni Ludzie nazywali go Bestią z Xakoru, ze względu na jego bezwzględność oraz zdolności dowódcze. en:Jax de:Jax Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Berserkowie Kategoria:Klerycy Kategoria:Banici Kategoria:Albowie Kategoria:Separatyści